He's Gonna Want Her
by SasuSakuFerLife
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke are bestfriends, she's inlove with him. He's a player and when he asks her if she's going to homecoming she gets the perfect idea. She's gonna make sasuke want her, and chase her. M for possible limes, and suggested themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is my first fanfiction, so please don't be too hard on me. Please review with tips and ideas, thanks! enjoy~**

Sakura P.O.V

.BEEP. Smash. Another alarm clock broken. This was my third one this week. Oh well, like I even cared.

I got out of bed and stumbled to the shower, then turned it on to a fairly hot temperature. When I was done with my shower I straightened my pink hair and put on a pair of light blue American Eagle jeans and a plain black V-neck.

"SAKURA! FIVE MINTUES!" yelled my mom. I yelled back, "COMING!"

I hurried up a little and put on some light make-up. Lucky for me I had perfect skin. I grabbed my purse and backpack then headed downstairs.

"Bye mom, love you" I said while picking up a banana. "Goodbye sweetheart, have a good day at school!".

HONK.

I went outside and there was Sasuke waiting for me. "Hey Sasuke!."

"Hey hurry, we have to go pick up Ino."

"Ugh, great, because you know how much I LOVE her…."

"Shut up, she's my girlfriend, now let's go."

"Hmph fine.."

Ino was the most popular girl in school, her along with her bestfriend Temari. They were both sluts. Especially Ino, she wears tight skirts, low cut shirts, belly shirts, and high heels, and every guy in school wants her. She has long blond hair and is head cheerleader. Which kind of explains why Sasuke is going out with her, she's a whore and is a cheerleader, and he's a football player and basketball player and loves sex.

I on the other hand am short, 5ft 1in to be exact. But anyway I usually wear converse and fairly normal plain clothing which is probably why guys don't tend to notice me. I'm pretty smart number 2 in the class, Sasuke's number one. I play basketball and soccer.

The only guy that's ever been interested in me is Kiba, and that's because he liked my body and wanted to have sex, I of course didn't know that when we went out. Kiba is hot, nice abs, a v, he's tan and tall. He towered over me at 6ft 3in. We went out for 6 months and almost had sex. But I backed out and then he broke up with me. I was broken for months but Sasuke was there for me and was the main reason I'm okay, and he's also the reason I didn't have sex with Kiba. I love Sasuke, and maybe one day if he changes he'll be mine.

Then I heard the clicking of heels, fantastic the beast was here.

"Get out of my seat forehead."

"Make me pig!"

She then made a pouting puppy face at Sasuke.

"Sakura, move." Said Sasuke very plainly.

"Fine" I replied with ice in my voice. I got up slammed the door and got into the back.

Ino got in and started a wonderful make out session with Sasuke. Whenever I see them my heart drops, I hate seeing them together it's the worst. I looked up to see Ino pretty much eating Sasuke's tongue. Cute. I think I might just walk the 3 miles to school for the rest of the year…

We got to school I quickly got out and left Sasuke and Ino to do whatever it was they were doing. I hurried off to my locker and then met Sasuke, after him and Ino finished whatever it was they were up too, and we walked to homeroom together.

"You know Sakura," said Sasuke, "I don't understand why you don't like Ino, we've been dating for 8 months and you haven't accepted it.

"Look Sasuke, me and Ino have never gotten along, I'm sorry but it's just not going to happen."

"Alright fine, I just wish you'd give her a chance."

Yes, it was true I and the pig have never gotten along, but it got worse when she started hooking up with, then dating Sasuke.

I've known Sasuke for a long time. Since I was in the 7th grade and he was in 8th, him and Ino are both a year ahead of me, they're juniors and I'm a sophomore. Anyway there were a bunch of guys making fun of me for my abnormally large forehead when Sasuke came in and told them off. Everyone was afraid of him so they backed off. Ever since then we've been bestfriends. I've also grown into my forehead. And since then I've liked/ loved Sasuke, but he's a playboy so it doesn't really matter.

And I know what you're probably thinking, isn't he dating Ino? And the answer to that question is yes, they are, but Sasuke is still a playboy and is always flirting with his fan girls and cheating on her. All big football basketball star Sasuke Uchiha wants is sex. Which is why I haven't been bothering with him, there's no point, maybe when he decides to change it'll be worth it.

"Sakura?" God I loved his voice… "Are you alright? You were looking off into space."

"huh, oh yeah sorry I was just thinking.." I replied, my face turning bright red.

"Alright, hey what's your schedule?" I handed him the paper with my classes on it.

English- Kakashi

Math-

Biology-

Gym- Gai

Lunch

History-

"We have math, bio, gym and lunch together; you have all your classes with Ino."

"Oh, cool" I was happy and having classes with Sasuke but not with Ino, especially not with them together, I'd have to watch them practically fuck if they ended up sitting together.

"Hey Sakura, are you going to the homecoming dance?"

"Yeah, probably, why?"

"I was just wondering, maybe we could car pool?"

"Okay, sounds good to me"

Okay, now I had the perfect plan….

Sasuke P.O.V

When I left homeroom Sakura seemed to be thinking about something.. but I'm not sure what.

"SASUKE!"

And there was my girlfriend Ino, she's kind of annoying and clingy, I'm only dating her because she's a good fuck and gives good head, she hasn't even figured out that the entire time we're been dating I've been cheating on her. Sakura is much hotter, but guys don't like her because she doesn't really put out. Some outfits she looks damn sexy in, today her C cup boobs looked pretty good in the V-neck… And her ass always looks good, especially when she wears yoga pants. And even though she's shorts and still has a great body, with her ass, boob, and long soft legs…. Sometimes it's hard to keep my hands off her. Her pink hair is long reaching past the middle of her back, and her emerald eyes are just amazing.

"Sasuke? Are you listening to me?" Nope kind of forgot you were there….

"Yeah baby, what's up?"

"I asked if we were going to homecoming."

"Oh yeah, of course."

"Ino"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna head over to the janitors closet?"

"Hehe well of course Sasuke, I'm just too tempting aren't I"

"Hell yeah baby" I really just had to get rid of this thing Sakura gave me.

**Okay so that was the first chapter! Tell me what you guys think, if I get reviews and people like it then I'll keep writing! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay hey guys so I was pretty happy about the results of the first chapter so I decided to update fast. First I'd like to thank kinkyk and jazzyj for the help I hope you guys like it, keep reviewing! :D **

After Sakura's last class of the day, history with Anko, she headed over to Sasuke's locker to meet him. But as she started to get closer she realized Ino was there and changed her mind, she turned around and quickly went to her own locker near the gym.

Sakura approached her locker and quickly spun in her combination. She looked inside, and saw a note sitting on the top shelf next to her biology book. With a confused look on her face she opened the note. Inside it read:

_Sakura, I know you don't like Ino, but obviously she's coming to the homecoming dance with me, it's just gonna be the 3 of us, so if you don't want to ride with us anymore, I understand. – Sasuke. _

Ugh, I knew they were going together, but that didn't mean it wouldn't bother me. I hate that Sasuke always has to ask me why I hate Ino. I don't understand what he doesn't understand, and that I'm never going to accept it. It's not just that there dating, Ino and I have always had our problems ever since 2nd grade. She'd constantly pick on me for my forehead, and my strangely colored pink hair. During our younger years she had turned everyone against me. She had made it clear she didn't like me and she didn't have a reason. So I don't like her. I'll admit that when her and Sasuke started dating it got worse, and I'll admit that I am jealous of that. Oh Well.

Sakura huffed as she took her agenda out from her purse to check her homework. Biology, Math, and History. She then bent down to pick out the right books and binders. She quickly placed each one into her backpack, kicked her locker shut, than began walking to meet Sasuke outside by his car. I was halfway there and I could already see Sasuke and Ino making out. Great.

I got closer to the care and spat out in a nasty tone, "can't you two go 10 minutes without eating each other's faces off?

"hmph, you're clearly just jealous that I can actually get a guy, a very hot one, and you can't get anyone.", Replied Ino in her annoying high pitched voice.

"yes, that is exactly it, pig" I said with a role of my eyes.

"Sakura, stop, just get in the damn car" said Sasuke.

My mouth dropped, I can't believe him. I pulled open the door with a great amount off force got in and slammed my door shut while angrily clicking in my seat belt.

The car ride was quite, we dropped into off first, lucky for me, and I moved into the front seat. "Sasuke, " I started, "I'm still going to ride with you to the dance. I'll just ignore ino."

"hn, fine" he replied "just try to be nice. I'm thinking about breaking up with her soon anyway."

"Really? Why?" I asked.

"Well I never really liked her much, and I can get what I get from her from anywhere else."

"oh.. okay." I said, trying to hide the joy in my voice. I looked away and smiled to myself..

God Sakura really is beautiful. I know she likes me, I have since we met, but I never really noticed how great she was. I mean she's always there, and we've always gotten along so well… I don't know. She'd never go for me because she knows what kind of guy I am. So I guess it doesn't really matter. But sometimes I think she might be worth changing for.

I dropped her off at her house then drove the rest of the way back to mine in silence.

When I arrived home I pulled into the drive way, got out with a push of the button on the keys the doors locked with a beeping noise.

I then walked inside, went to the kitchen grabbed a tomato and headed up to my room.

My room was very neat, my bed way on a stage like platform up against the back wall. Al the walls were a navy blue but the right wall had a large Uchiha crest painted on it. Also along that wall is a desk dark wooden desk with a mac laptop on it and a simple grey and white lamp. On the front wall was a large 52in HD TV mounted on the wall. Then on the left wall was the door, along with 2 dressers and 2 tall lamps each on varying sides of the wall.

I walked over to my black sheeted bed and laid down.

After Sasuke dropped me off I went inside and sprinted to my bedroom. My mom wasn't home, my father didn't live with us, he left when my mom was pregnant with me. He doesn't bother trying to talk to me, not that I care he's kind of an asshole anyway, and is probably in prison.

When I got to my bed room I went over and sat on my bed. It had pink sheet with a red blanket designed with cherry blossoms. The wall were each painted a different color, one pink, one orange, one black, and the last blue. On her left wall washer light brown wooden desk that had a pink dell laptop on it. Next to that was a white door to her bathroom. On the front wall was her bed, on the back was her 40 in TV on the wall with a small book shelf underneath. On top of it was a small potted flower and a few book marks.

I pulled out my white iPhone 4s and called my best friend tenten.

"Hey tenten! Wanna go to the mall for our homecoming dresses today?"

"_sure! Are you going with anyone?"_

"nope, but I do have a plan to get Sasuke. Today he told me he's probably breaking up with Ino soon!"

"_Seriously! That's awesome, but isn't he a player?"_

"yeah, I am hoping I can change that."

"_Alright, so what's the plan?"_

"I'll explain on our way there, I'll pick you up in five."

"_Alright saku, bye"_

"bye ten."

I got up, grabbed a plain white hoodie, got my car keys and headed for the door.

Ten minutes later I was at Tentens explaining to her my plan.

"Okay, so I'm going to get a sexy dress, sorta change my style a little, not really slutty just not so plain, than flirt with him more, and make him want me. Hopefully by doing this he'll really 1. Break up with Ino, and 2. Want me and ask me out. Then I'm going to play hard to get and get him to change his ways, for me." I explained.

"That's a great idea Saku! I'm glad your finally going for your man! Then me you Sasuke and Neji can go on double dates! AWH3"

I giggled " yeah, I bet that'll work out great!".

"Hey, you never know."

Tenten could be very outgoing, but she was also one bad ass girl. She could probably take on any girl in our school, not to mention she had a strange love for weapons. She was also a tomboy, her long brown hair was always pinned up in two twin buns atop of her head. Most of the time she wore sweat pants and loose t-shirts. Sometimes she'll wear tank tops with them. Then on those strange occasions she wears jeans or even yoga pants.

We got to the mall and got a fairly shitty parking space way in the back. We walked in and headed straight for deb to look at dresses. We both found about 6 that we wanted to try on. First I tried on a black tight strapless dress. It ended around the high mid-thigh area. On the chest portion there were sparkles. I didn't like it.

Next was a one shoulder black dress, which I didn't like either.

I tried on the rest and only really liked one. It was strapless, tight, ended on the higher end on my mid-thigh area and was red. I loved it.

Tenten ended up picking one identical to mine but in yellow. After we purchased the dresses we continued around shopping. I got myself a lot of new cloths. Around 6:30 we headed home.

When I got home I saw I post- it note on the fridge. It read:

_Sakura, I have a business trip for the next week and a half, in the envelop below there's $500 dollars for anything you need. Sorry I didn't get to say goodbye, love you! – Mom_

Hm. Okay, I'm used to it, this happens all the time. I wasn't hungry because Tenten and I had eaten at the mall. So I headed upstairs to do my homework.

Most of it was easy although I struggled on the mall, finishing it all around 8:30. I was very tired, probably from all the shopping, so I changed into fuzzy sheep pajama pants and a loose "make a wish" t-shirt in pink. I then headed to my bathroom and brushed my teeth with crest extra whitening tooth paste and used mouthwash to rinse. After that I washed my face with my Clinique foaming cleanser for sensitive skin, moisturized with my also Clinique moisturizer then threw my hair in a messy bun not caring how I looked. I proceeded to my bedroom to get some beauty sleep, my plan started tomorrow.

**Okay, that's it for chapter two! Once break is over I might not update fast, but I'll probably get chapter 3 in before the end. I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I hope my writing improved. Thanks for the tips everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! Hey guys, so I'm in the car right now and I have my laptop so I decided I'd start chapter 3 for you. I'm happy with the feedback especailly because this is my first fic. So I'd just like to thank everyone **

Sakura woke up to her alarm clock blaring in her ear at 5:30 that morning, she surprisingly didn't smash this one. Being excited she quickly jumped out of bed and skipped to her bathroom towel in hand.

Turning on her shower she stripped down and jumped right in. The steaming hot water did I good job of waking her up. Sakura washed her hair with her cherry scented shampoo and conditioner. Then used her cherry blossom body wash to cleanse her skin. After she shaved her legs then washed her face.

Finishing up her shower Sakura jumped out put her hair up in a light blue towel then wrapping a second blue towel around her waist she headed back into her room to get ready.

Rummaging through her dresser she found the perfect outfit. She picked out a black pencil skirt that had white poka dots, it reached mid-thigh. To match she picked out a simple white V-neck long sleeved shirt. Sakura then curled her naturally wavy hair by now it was about 6:15. Next she started her make-up. She applied a light layer of powder then applied a few coats of mascara onto her already long curly lashes. After applying lip gloss she quickly sprayed on her love spell perfume and put on a pair of sand moccasins.

Grabbing her purse and backpack she ran downstairs at about 6:30 had a quick bowl of captain crunch before hearing Sasuke honk the horn.

XXXXXXXX

I honked my horn for Sakura to come out, and when she did my mouth dropped. She looked amazing. Everything fit her curves perfectly and she just looked absolutely beautiful, and sexy.

"H-hey Sakura"

"Hi Sasuke!" she replied with a smile showing her perfectly straight white teeth.

It was hard to concentrate on the road with her sitting next to me. I couldn't stop thinking about her, and looking over at her. I couldn't get over how good she looked.

But we soon pulled up to Ino's house and she came walking out. She looked alright, nothing compared to Sakura.

XXXXXXXX

I started to think it was already working. He looked surprised when I came out, and I couldn't help noticing that in the car he kept glancing over at me.

We arrived at Ino and I was prepared to move into the back.

"Move forehead" I heard Ino say.

But as I was about to get up I heard Sasuke say, "Hn, you can sit in the back today Ino"

"sassuukkkeeeeeeeeeee!" yelled Ino in a high pitched squeal.

"Why don't you just get in the back you pig" imputed Sakura.

"Sasuke! Aren't you going to do something!" she yelled.

"Ino…" said Sasuke in a serious voice.

Ino let out a shriek and angrily got into the back.

I giggled then turned around and smirked at Ino. She looked furious and I could barely hold in my laughter.

We arrived at school and I got out going to my locker, but before leaving I made sure to add in a "Bye Sasuke" while looking him up and down. Then when turning around making sure to swing my hips.

I could practically feel his eyes watching me as I walked away. I then heard Ino yelling at him furiously. This was just too great.

At my locker I put away all my homework from the previous night and grabbed my books for my first class.

I met with Sasuke for homeroom and we walked there together. We talked about random things. Then instead of meeting with Ino he walked me to my first class.

(I'm gonna skip some time because I don't feel like explaining what happens in every class. XP)

The day was going by fairly fast, it was already lunch time. When I walked in I could see Sasuke surrounded by a mop of his fan girls. I made sure to walk past swaying my hips. That's when I heard Kiba yelling my name. I walked over to him noticing Sasuke watching. I flirted with Kiba while playing with a strand of my hair, giggling at everything he said. I turned to walk away and saw Sasuke's jealous figure walking toward me.

When he got to me he asked "What were you doing talking to kiba?"

"Nothing, he just came and talked to me, nothing wrong with that."

"hn.."

(time skip again XP)

At the end of the day after history I headed towards my locker not bothering to go to Sasuke's. It was part of my plan, he has to come to me.

Continuing with what I was doing I again took my assignment book out of my purse checking my homework. Math, history, English. I proceeded to get the correct materials out of my locker placing each in my bag then slamming my locker shut and leaving the school. As I approached Sasuke's car I could hear screaming coming from Ino.

"You're only do this because of that slut faced ugly forehead bitch!" yelled Ino.

"No, I'm doing this because I don't want to go out with you anymore. And don't say that about her"

"I can say whatever I want because it's true! Look at how she's dressed today? You don't see me dressing like that!"

"Ino, stop. Now leave, you can find a different ride home. And a new boyfriend."

Ino shrieked and stormed off, but then she saw me.

"You stupid whore, the only reason Sasuke is leaving someone amazing like me is because of you! If you weren't dressed so slutty he wouldn't be doing this!" yelled Ino

"Ino, I have seen you in much less clothing then this, this isn't even bad. Sasuke broke up with you because you're a lying bitch, and I am sure he could do a lot better then you." I replied to her with a cold tone, trying to keep calm.

"That's not true! Sasuke loved me! He's doing this because of you!" Shrieked Ino.

"He never fucking liked you! He was only dating you because you're easy, and you were willing to do anything. The whole fucking time he thought you were annoying and clingy, not to mention he was cheating on you the whole goddamn time!" I half yelled back starting to lose my patience.

Ino stormed off looking pissed as fuck. I turned away and got in the car. The whole ride was silent.

Sasuke dropped me off at my house muttering a "bye" as I got out.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Now I need to get Sakura. She's going to be mine, I have to have her.

I'm not looking forward to tomorrow. Ino is still going to be all over me.. She doesn't understand I don't want her. I didn't break up with her because of Sakura, I was already planning on doing that. But it probably wouldn't have happened so soon if she hadn't come to school looking so hot today.. I couldn't keep my mind off her all day.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I walked inside. The car ride was awkwardly silent, but I'm happy. He finally did it. But I'm still playing hard to get.

Sakura walked over to her desk to do all of her homework after finishing up a piece of cake.

She couldn't wait till tomorrow.

**That's It for this chapter! I hope you guys liked it. I've been updating really fast because I'm on break and have nothing to do… lol. Break is over Tuesday so I won't be updating fast. I'm still gonna try and do it about once a week. I'm probably (maybe) gonna get chapter 4 in before the end. Thanks again for reading 3 **


End file.
